


Someone Needs To Pay// Alguien Debe Pagar

by Stardussst



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990 Pennywise (IT), 2017 Pennywise (IT), All the parents are alive, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Español | Spanish, Frank Kaspbrak Lives, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IT 1990/2017 Crossover, It Parents AU, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Tumblr, You Can Use Google Traslate :)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardussst/pseuds/Stardussst
Summary: Ésta historia no comienza con un pequeño niño corriendo tras de su bote, pero tal vez terminé con él.Pennywise regresa 27 años después en busca de venganza y quienes deben pagar por la muerte de su anterior recipiente, son los perdedores.( Espero que se entienda, no soy buena en esto )
Kudos: 1





	Someone Needs To Pay// Alguien Debe Pagar

**Author's Note:**

> Iré dejando en cada capítulo las notas importantes para entenderlo. Ahora empecemos por lo básico:  
> Los padres de los protagonistas de la historia original (perdedores), serán los protagonistas de esta historia. Osea hablaremos de primera generación.  
> Puntos importantes:  
> • ADVERTENCIA: Este es un AU, cambiará mucho la historia. No hay teorías incluídas.  
> • ADVERTENCIA 2: Spoilers de la miniserie, por si no lo has visto.  
> • El cast de It - Miniseries de 1990, representará a los padres (nuestros protagonistas) del cast de It - Capítulo 1 (2017)  
> • En este capítulo Pennywise tiene la forma de 1990 (Tim Curry)  
> • Los únicos padres abusivos (en diferentes aspectos) serán: Alvin (Padre de Beverly), Sharon (Madre de Bill), Sonia (Madre de Eddie)  
> Así lo mantendremos un poco más "canon". Y no, los padres de Richie NO serán abusivos c:

_Julio 1958:_

En la entrada al pozo de la casa Neibolt, una luz cegadora apareció detrás de Donald Uris, quien no dudo en alejarse de inmediato. Él no quería entrar ahí, se escabulló quedando atrás a propósito, sin que los demás lo notaran, era una misión suicida y parecía que era el único en darse cuenta, sin embargo, ahora no tenía otra opción que entrar buscando ayuda, It venía por él, su única esperanza era estar con los demás, juntos todo el tiempo, tal como el oficial Nell les hizo prometer. Funcionó una vez y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera una vez más.

— AUXILIO, AHÍ VIENE.

Dentro de la fría cueva sus amigos estaban listos para pelear contra lo que viniese por ellos, por suerte lo divisaron a tiempo antes de atacar.

— ¡Es Don!

— Las manos, ¡Ahora! — Gritó Zack, haciendo que todos pusieran las manos en medio de un círculo y se movieran lejos de la luz que comenzaba a adentrarse al escondite de Eso. Gigantes esferas de luz bajaron del techo haciéndolos caer, que al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a desaparecer.

— ¿Se fue? ¿Lo logramos? — Preguntó Wentworth con la esperanza de que fuera verdad. Como si una criatura del espacio de cientos de años moriría por el poder de la amistad, una idea ingenua que sin duda, todos deseaban que fuera posible. No fue hasta que Frank apuntó al centro, una cavidad con puntas alrededor, parecía el lugar exacto de la llegada de Pennywise.

— ¡Ahí!

Una neblina salió para inundar las alcantarillas, era tan densa que apenas se podía ver a través de ella.

— ¡De prisa, las manos, antes de que nos perdamos!

Formaron un círculo entre los siete, apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus manos por si algún monstruo decidía confundirlos y tomar sus manos en un punto ciego.

— ¿Están todos?

Seis "sí" se escucharon a coro en respuesta.

— Bien, pase lo que pase, sujétense. No es tan fuerte como creímos, nos habría matado. ¡Hay que resistir!

— _Zack..._ — Un susurro se escuchó desde una esquina, la figura de un niño apareció saludando al chico. Era Matty Sullivan, uno de los mejores amigos de Zachary, a quien Pennywise había matado meses atrás.

— No Zack, ese no es Matty. No rompas el círculo — Recordó Elfrida.

Otra voz se escuchó en el fondo, provocando que la chica se estremeciera, era la voz de su abusivo padre recordandole que no debía estar entre un grupo de niños. Lo mismo pasó con Went, que al recordarle a su amiga que su padre no estaba ahí, el tormento pasó a él, unas manos peludas tocaron sus hombros, el hombre lobo...

— Dije, **que ahí no hay nada** — Repitió con seguridad, para sí mismo esta vez, haciendo que las manos desaparecieran.

Mientras Don repetía su juramento de explorador una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, su miedo no podía ser comparado con el de sus amigos, era el más débil y por supuesto que Pennywise lo notaría.

— _Por mi honor juro hacer lo mejor para cumplir con mi deber, con Dios y con mi Patria_...

— Don... Donald, amigo — Donald bajó la mirada encontrando su mano entrelazada con un guante blanco, el payaso lo había atrapado. El niño gritó mientras It lo sacaba del círculo y lo llevaba contra una pared.

— ¡Resiste!

— Eso es, siente miedo.

— ¡Elfrida, ahora! — Zack gritó dándole la señal a la chica para que disparara. Lo intentó, pero el miedo la paralizó y sus manos se enredaron en la honda.

— Todos tienen mejor sabor cuando sienten miedo.

— Elfrida, ¡Mátalo!

— ¿Matarme? JAJAJA, ¿A mi? Eres invaluable Elfrida. Yo, yo soy **ETERNO** , niña. Soy el devorador de mundos y de pequeños y tú, tú eres el siguiente — Aplastó su puño contra el pecho de Don, abrió su boca dejando a la vista sus grandes colmillos que llenaban toda su boca.

Donald se preparó para su final, mientras Elfrida aún no podía acomodar la onda entre sus manos temblorosas, parecía que ya no había nada que hacer, hasta que Frank dio un paso adelante.

— ¡Esto es ácido, maldito asesino! — Apuntó su inhalador hacia el payaso y disparó la falsa medicina a su rostro.

_Eso_ gritó en desesperación tocando su rostro "quemado" por el ácido deshaciéndose en sus manos, lo que le dio suficiente tiempo y valor a Elfrida para tomar la honda y dispararle el aro de plata a la boca, lo que logró matarlo por fin. El payaso se hizo pedazos, los que flotaron desafiando la gravedad, parecía que todo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, volviera a donde pertenecía, fuera de esta tierra.

— ¿Está muerto?

— No lo sé...

Sin saber que más hacer, los siete de la suerte salieron de las cloacas, fuera de la tenebrosa casa de Neibolt.

— Júrenme... Júrenme que si no esta muerto, todos volverán — Zack colocó su mano en medio, tal como solían hacer para protegerse.

Elfrida fue la primera en prometerlo, los demás no se hicieron esperar, a excepción de Don, dudó hasta que todos tenían sus manos unidas, después de una experiencia tan traumatica no estaba seguro de poder volver, aún así, juró, eran sus amigos y debía apoyarlos... ¿Verdad?

🖇 

Dentro del escondite, los pedazos sobrantes de It volvieron a tocar tierra, pero a diferencia de otras veces no se juntaron en su forma favorita, como lo fue el payaso, si no en un huevo, uno que daría una nueva vida, éste poseería todos los recuerdos y conocimientos del antiguo ser y al mismo tiempo se volvería más poderoso y sabio, esta vez no moriría por un simple proyectil de plata. Este nuevo Pennywise conseguiría venganza sobre los siete de la suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá un capítulo explicando la historia de estos personajes, sus similitudes y diferencias entre los personajes canon y originales. Ej: ¿Por qué Frank tiene un inhalador falso igual que Eddie?  
> Sus historias no serán las mismas, pero si estarán inspiradas en ellos. 
> 
> Espero les guste, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, sólo no sean tan rudos, soy sensible :'c 
> 
> Gracias por leer. ♡


End file.
